The Dragon Nerd
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Natsu is shy anywhere that is not at his house with his brother Sting. When Sting convinces Natsu to go to a party at Rouge's house the one person Natsu never wants to see is there and they end up becoming closer than they thought they ever would. Some hints of fluffy yaoi. I don't own anything enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Get down here it will be fun! And wear the outfit I got you!" A blonde haired man shouted up the stairs.

"I am not going and there is no way in hell I am going in that!" A male voice shouted back.

"Oh come on Natsu my friends are waiting for us!" He said walking up the stairs.

"That's just it Sting! Your friends!" Natsu shouted back though his door which had fliery and dragons covering it. Waning signs saying enter at your own will and other stuff like that.

"But they like you! Come on!" Sting said through the door.

"No!" Natsu shouted back.

"How about this I will make deal with you how about that? You come with me in the outfit for an hour if after the hour you still want to leave I will take you home how's that sound?" Sting asked trying to see of the nerd would take the bait.

Natsu was a shy kid unless he was in the safety of their home and it was just the two brothers or when he was on his video games. When he left the house you couldn't get him to say two words. The brothers had developed a language to communicate outside the house. Unfortunately no one knew the language so often Sting had to translate which he was honestly ok with.

He cared for his younger brother deeply. No one messed with Natsu without getting a fist in the face from Sting. When Natsu turned 16 Sting got everyone to pitch in to get Natsu a motorcycle in hopes to get him out of his comfort zone. It was honestly working now he answered 25% the questions asked of him when Sting was not around.

Sting waited for Natsu to respond for what seemed like for ever.

"Fine. But only an hour and I am timing it!" Natsu shouted back and came out of his room wearing black jeans with flame print at the bottom of one pant leg. He had a shirt with a dragon on it and his leather jacket that had dragons embroidered on the base of the black jacket in red. He had his goggles tucked into his pink hair. His scarf wrapped around his neck that went into his motorcycle bags so that it would not blow away.

"Great! Let's go! Oh wait change of plans since you're wearing your bike outfit we will pack the bike into the truck so you can go home by yourself! If I get drunk I will stay at Rouges house and you don't have to worry about it!" Sting said hoping that Natsu would gain a little confidence with his bike there in the bed of the white truck with a black outlined white dragon on it.

"Fine but if any of your drunk ass friends touch my bike I will kill them!" Natsu said protective over the black bike with flames and a red dragon on each side of the bike.

"Natsu we got you that thing so you would go out of your comfort zone no one is going to touch it. Now feed the cats and meet me in the truck. The bike will be packed when you get there." Sting said and ran down the stairs and into the garage. Natsu heard the garage door open and sighed knowing there was no way to get out of this.

"Lector! Happy! Dinner!" Natsu called the rusty colored cat and the what can only be described as blue cat.

Natsu walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen to get out the fish that both enjoyed so much. Even though they were male cats they got along pretty well. Lector stayed mostly with Sting and Happy with Natsu. When they did come together they respected each other and didn't fight.

(**A/N:** The bike bag you can find the design for in the google search under motorcycle leather saddlebags click the first picture and its in the pictures off the main 1 in the second row the third to the right. and imagine it with a dragon on it. The bike is a street sport motorcycles in google search its the first one with dragons on it. Basically its Igneel as a motorcycle.I tried to give each character a vehicle that matched them perfectly.)


	2. Chapter 2

When both cats were fed Natsu stalled as much as possible before he went out to his waiting brother.

"One hour!" Natsu said pointing to Sting and not getting in until Sting confirmed it.

"Yes one hour then you're free to ride home." Sting said rolling his eyes as Natsu got in and Sting backed out of the driveway of the house there parents left them before they died. Since Sting was 23 Natsu was not taken away from the house since he was younger. They were allowed to stay together and no one bothered them.

Natsu was still in school and Sting worked during that time. Often Sting dropped by the school if he finished work early and shadowed the younger boy until his tack practice started and Sting would watch Natsu in practice. The principal aloud it since Sting had been a good student when he had been there, Natsu was shy and there parents had it so that even before they died Sting would sometimes follow Natsu to keep him safe.

Sting looked out for his brother and he had friends who were also in the school that kept an eye on the boy. He was often made fun of for his hair color or the fact that he was so shy.

Gajeel was a two years older than Natsu and was supposed to be out of high school but he kept flunking and getting held back because of it. Since Sting and Gajeel where friends, Gajeel often kept an eye on the smaller boy when he could.

"Sting why do you make me go to these things?" Natsu asked angrily just like always when he was forced to go to a social event with Sting.

"Because you need to get out of your video game filled room and hang out with actual people." Sting explained for the 20th time as they pulled into Rouges driveway. They were early but with the bike Natsu could get out real fast and not have others move their cars.

Sting pulled in behind Rouges black car with a dark dragon outlined in white which typically would look tacky looked good on the car.

Natsu pulled out his phone and set a timer for one hour and got out to help Sting unloaded the bike. They made sure it was in between Sting and Rogues cars. They lived in a small town and every one knew the two cars very well. So havering Natsu place his bike with them would prevent anyone from taking it.

Sting lead Natsu to the front door and just walked in without any hesitation at all since Rouge and Sting were basically twins since they knew each other since birth basically.

Natsu walked in like a shadow to Sting and hid as much as he could behind the scarf. He had placed his tinted goggles in the bike bags so he couldn't hid behind them thanks to Sting forcing him to leave them.

"Rouge I got him to show up!" Sting shouted throughout the house but went to the kitchen to get something to eat since he knew Natsu was hungry but wasn't going to say anything.

"Really?! I owe Lyon $20 than!" Rouge shouted back coming down the stairs in complete black like always. Typically the man spoke max ten words but with Sting and Natsu he was an open book partly since he had known them so long and partly because he was trying to get Natsu to open up more as well to him.

"You bet that he would come or not? And with Lyon?! Is he coming to night?" Sting asked passing Natsu a soda and grabbing another for himself and Rouge who was putting out some crackers and cheese to hold off hunger long enough for them to decide on what kind of pizza to get.

"Yeah and he's bringing Gray to! Granted that's not a challenge like Natsu but still." Rouge said catching the soda one handed and not looking at Sting.

"Of course not gray is a social person!" Sting retorted with a chuckle as Natsu glared at the two as he sat in his favorite black leather spinning chair that was in the farthest corner possible and went on his phone.

"What kind of pizza are you thinking?" Rouge asked as he opened the door when there was a knock and Lyon and Gray stepped in.

"I don't know I will ask Natsu. Hey Natsu what kind of-" Sting was cut off when he felt his phone go off and found a text from Natsu saying hamburger.

"Natsu says hamburger! I will eat whatever." Sting shouts back.

"Hey Sting. So who won the bet?" Lyon asked and looked over Sting's shoulder to see Natsu sitting on his chair and on his phone his earbuds plugged in. "Aw I see I won!"

"Lyon how long do I have to stay here? Your friends are so boring." Gray groaned and flipped down on the couch that was next to where Natsu was sitting.

"Your driving and I am going to drink so four hours then get my sorry drunk ass out of here." Lyon said and then went to get a drink while gray groaned.

Gray looked over to Natsu. He recognized the boy but not sure from where exactly.

"Natsu." Gray herd Sting call and even though he could not hear Natsu's music Natsu didn't hear Sting call him.

Sting rolled his eyes and walked up to the boy and tapped his head startling the pinkette.

"What?" Natsu asked taking out his buds and looked at Sting.

"Pizza will be here soon. Go get my phone from the truck." Sting said obviously a little drunk already.

"Fine. But watch my stuff." Natsu said but Gray barely heard the boy as he got up leaving his phone and ear buds on the chair.

Sting watched Natsu leave then turned to Gray. "Watch his stuff. No one will touch it since it's Natsu's chair but just incase." Sting said to Gray who waved of the blonde man.

Gray looked at the phone getting curious to where he knew this boy from. He picked up an ear bud and found he couldn't hear the music and thought it was paused and saw it wasn't so he turned it up till he found that the owner liked Fall Out Boy.

He unlocked the phone and searched the apps the boy had. Lots of games where on it.

He saw Natsu coming back and put the phone down forgetting to turn down the music again. Natsu handed Sting his wallet and sat back down in the chair and put the buds back in only to take the out again.

"Shit to load!" Natsu mumbled turning the sound to almost nothing again.

"How can you hear that?" Gray asked the boy who just started at him with a face that said please don't look at me.

"What's wrong you scared?" Gray joked but saw fearfull eyes appear on the boys face.

"Ok than. I know you from somewhere. I don't remember where though can you help me out with that?" Gray asked hoping to get this boy to talk. Gray honestly didn't rember where this boy was from.

Gray heard someone approach and saw it was Gajeel. The iron dragon or at least that was his nickname when he throw.

"Hey Natsu. You came!" Gajeel said patting the boy on the back earning a silent death glare from the other. "Oh don't use that tone with me. I am just saying hi jeez."

Gray saw natsu's eyes flick to him and back to Gajeel. Gajeel looked at Gray his red eyes looked like daggers going into Gray's eyes.

"It's ok Natsu he won't bother you here." Gajeel said death glaring Gray who was completely confused. Gajeel turned back to the silent boy. "How long you staying?"

Natsu pressed some buttons on his phone and showed the screen to Gajeel. "Half an hour? Got it. I will be back soon if not see you at school Monday." And with that Gajeel left to go into the crowd of people that were in the house.

"So you know me. And he knows me." Gray said in thought then it hit him. "Oh! I know you! You're in my 2,3,4, and 7 class periods! Your Sting's brother the one who has to have his older brother follow him around for protection sometimes!" Gray said with a laugh remembering all the times Natsu had walked into class with Sting behind him always sitting in the back watching Natsu like a hawk.

Natsu just blushed as pink as his hair. He shoved his face into his scarf even more and went back to his phone.

"Silent natty! That's what we call you! Caues you're always quite!" Gray said with a hefty laugh.

Natsu had had enough of the bully that always picked on him but couldn't even remember who he was. He didn't care the hour wasn't up yet he got up and left Gray laughing on the couch.

Natsu walked through the crowd of people noticing as always Sting the life of the party drunk though he rarely had to be drunk to be the life of the party.

Natsu opened the front door and stepped out. His eyes landing directly on his bike and he let out a sigh of relief as he almost ran to the bike at full speed. He places his hands on the bars and a rush of comfort filled him. He takes off the scarf and carefully places it in the leather pouch and removing the goggles all at the same time.

Natsu placed the goggles securely over his eyes and throws his leg over the seat and carefully walks it out of its place next to the cars. Once he's on grass he revs the bike and pulls out on to the street.

_I think I am going to take the long way. _Natsu thought to himself. Taking it at a fast pace but taking the long way to his house which was at least half an hour in his book.

He wove in and out of traffic that was stopped at stop lights and got to his house in a shorter time than he thought he would.

He parked his bike and turned of the engine when he saw his phone had gone off while it was in the inside pokey of the leather jacket.

He removed the goggles from his eyes and placed them in his hair and took out his scarf wrapping it around his neck as he looked at his phone. There was a text from Gajeel.

_"I know you left."_

_"Of course I did! That jackass Gray was there!"_ Natsu replied angrily. He knew Sting had set Gajeel up as his personal bodyguard when at school but now out of school?! He was going to have a talk with Sting.

_"Am I really a jackass?"_ Came the reply and Natsu froze. _"This is the most I have ever heard you talk." _Came another text.

_"How did you get Gajeel's phone?" _Natsu sent the text and went to his room not caring he just wanted to get to a safe place.

_"He's a hard drinker. But seriously am I really a jackass?" _Natsu saw on the screen as he got changed into his flame printed boxers and hung the scarf on its hook. He then turned off the light plugged in the phone and sent him another text.

_"To me. Yes you are."_ Natsu replied carefully trying to say as little as possible to the other.

_"Aww I am sorry. Here I will text you on my phone."_ Gray sent the text and quickly put in Natsu's number to his phone. Lyon was getting super drunk and Gray figured this was the only time he was going to get the pinkettes number since he had a small crush on the boy.

"Lyon we are leavening." Gray said dragging the drunk man out of the house and throwing him into the backseat of the ice blue van.

Gray sent a text to Natsu through his phone and sped down the road as Lyon sleeped of his drinking in the back. Gray had a small hard on and wanted to get Natsu to make him cum so badly.

When gray pulled into the driveway Gray stopped the car looking back to Lyon he decided to leave the doors unlocked and went into the house.

"Mom we are home!" Gray shouts through the house it was only 9:00 and his mom should still be still working in her ice selling business.

"Hey Gray where's Lyon?" His mom replied poking her head out of the kitchen.

"He's asleep in the car. Got drunk and I had to carry his big butt into the car. That's all you're getting. I am going to bed." Gray said stepping up the stairs trying to hide the slight bulge in his pants.

"Alright. He can stay there overnight." His mom said going back into the kitchen.

Gray ran to his room and stripped into his boxers and put his phone on the charging wire and turned off his light laying on his bed he texted Natsu.

_"What are you doing?"_ Gray texted his really secret crush. He had always had a crush on Natsu. He picked on the boy to try and make him fight back. But someone was always watching Natsu making sure he was safe. If it wasn't Sting it was Gajeel and if it wasn't Gajeel Gray didn't get the chance to talk to the other at all. Gray's phone then went off.

_"I don't like you. Leave me alone." _Natsu texted back. Gray didn't feel hurt at all he deserved this he had given the poor boy to make anyone hate him.

_"I get it. What if I said I was trying to get you to say something?" _

_"Than I would say your an idiot." _Came the reply and this one stung a bit.

_"You're so cold. Come on how about a bet? We play 20 questions. I have 20 questions to chide out what you're thinking of. I win you have to send me a picture of yourself. You win I leave you alone till we graduate in two years and you never see me again. How about it?" _ Gray said hoping he would win so he could look at Natsu any time he wanted to no matter what.

_"Fine. Ok I have it."_ Natsu replied and so it began.

After the first few yes and no questions gray figured out that it has a large creature had wings sometimes and did not exist.

By the 15th question Gray figured out it was Natsu's favorite being off all time and it dealt with fire which he so loved.

"Ok I think I got it." Gray said hopeful he had it and texted the next question. _"Is it a fire dragon?"_

_"Dammit. Yes it's a fire dragon." _Natsu texted back and Gray felt a little smug at this as another message came in this time a picture.

The picture was of Natsu in only his boxers without a smile. Gray saw that Natsu was chiseled from head to toe because of his throwing events.

Gray had to hold himself back from jacking himself off right there and then.

_"Happy? You're most likely going to blackMail me with it so just so you know if you do Gajeel Sting and Rogue will be on your ass." _Gray thought Natsu sounded a little smug on the last part. He had all the right to be. Natsu had some of the toughest guys in the school as watch dogs. Most were on the throwing team and were huge.

There was a select group at fairy tail high that was on the track team. They were called the dragon slayers.

There was seven well actually five but since sting and rogue graduated and they were known as the twin dragon slayers they still count. There was gajeel, laxus, and Natsu on throwing. Wendy on pull jumping events. And cobra on everything running. Sting and rogue were running and hurdles and when they graduated other schools showed up to make sure they were since they literally whipped the floor with the opponent's faces.

_"I will keep it in my pocket." _Gray texted back not having any intention of showing anyone the picture. When he found out Natsu throw without a shirt at practice Gray went ballistic and had to walk three miles into the woods so no one would hear he had a crush on a guy.

Natsu didn't reply. Why should he? He was scared of Gray and wanted nothing to with the rich ice making son.

Natsu went to bed after he sent that picture. Happy jumped onto the bed and curled up next to Natsu's head purring.

The next morning it was Saturday and Natsu woke up to someone banging on his front door.

Natsu groggily got out of bed in just his flame printed boxers. He was good looked and was hoping to scare the person away with a silent death glare.

He opened the door and his jaw dropped. The door slammed shut when it finally clicked who it was.

He darted to the closet and grabbed the metal bat and went back to the door. Opening it slowly he held himself in case they pushed himself in.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked in a small voice fear in his eyes.

"I just wanted to see you." Gray Fullbuster said in reply as he stood on Natsu's front steps.

"Why?" Natsu asked in an even smaller voice.

"Because...I...uh..I...can I come in?" Gray said shifting nervously and not looking Natsu in the eye.

Natsu thought about this. Gajeel was in speed dial and so was Laxus both where two houses down on each side. Sting was at Rouge's house and his room was right above the garage. If need be he could lock his room door get dressed and get on his bike and race to Rouge's house.

"Can I get dressed first?" Natsu asked hoping to get a text to Gajeel to let him know.

"Yeah. Can I still come in?" Gray asked really wanting to say no. Natsu opened the door revealing him in just his boxers. Gray hurried in and sat on the couch grabbing a pillow so he could hide the fact he was getting hard.

Gray herd Natsu run up the stairs and decided to think about his mom having sex to stop his boner.

When it calmed down he started to look around Natsu's home. He saw pictures of a blonde women and a man with pink hair who Gray figured where the parents. He saw pictures of Natsu laughing and smiling with the pink haired man.

He found Sting as a little boy cooking in the kitchen with the blonde women. He found pictures of Natsu as a happy person who was open and not afraid of anything.

"What happened?" Gray mumbled to himself as he gazed up the stars where Natsu had disappeared to.

Natsu throw on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt as he sent gajeel a text.

_"Grays is at my house. May make a break for your house or Laxus. Let him know. But don't come here." _Natsu texted and shoved his phone into his pocket and his scarf around his neck and went downstairs to find Gray looking at a stone dragon above the fireplace.

"So..." Natsu said quietly startling gray.

"Jeez don't sneak up on people like that." Gray said panting holding his chest.

"Sorry..." Natsu whispered and crossed his left arm to hold his right elbow and looked away from the man he feared so much. His phone went off and he pulled it out.

_"Are you sure you don't want me there?"_ It was a text from Gajeel and a second one came in from Laxus.

_"I am right outside. Give the signal and I am there." _Laxus said and Natsu looked outside to see Laxus's black mustang with a yellow dragon and lightning bolts running down the sides.

Natsu shoved the phone back into his pocket and looked back at Gray. Who looked at him like Natsu was dinner.

"You had something to say?" Natsu said shrinking away nervously from the bully.

"Aww right yes I did! I actually had this planned out in my head but it's totally gone now. So I am just gonna wing it!" Gray said clapping his hands and startling Natsu a bit with the sudden loud noise.

"I have been picking on you for a while. And I have done some pretty bad stuff to you I will be the first to admit that. Although you used to be such an upbeat guy! I remember 4th grade you used to actually pick fights with high schoolers! None of them small either! But than 5th grade you came in like a scared rabbit and still are! What happened that summer?" Gray asked looking at Natsu whose eyes had widened so much Gray thought they would pop out of his skull.

Natsu looked away his bangs covering his eyes not wanting to look at Gray anymore the temptation to give the signal to Laxus was very high but he had to answer the question. Sting could so why couldn't he? Why couldn't he face his fears?

"Uhh...that summer...m-my..." He sniffed and tears started perking at his eyes. "My parents...my parents died...in a train crash...no one lived through the crash that was on the train...but eyewitness say a pink haired man shoved two boys...a pink haired and a blonde...out of the train before it completely exploded. The man was cut in half when he save the boys...his wife was dead as well. The man refused to die till he got the boys out. He gave his scarf to the pink haired one and his wife's gold necklace with a dragon perl on it to the blonde. The boys were never seen again." Natsu found it easier to tell the story as he talked about it.

"The pink haired boy was 10 his brother the blonde 16. There identities never found. Me and Sting where those boys. If you ask him he will completely deny the necklace but he always wears it. When you ask him he will subconsciously touch it under his shirt and a twinge of sadness will cross his face." Natsu explained and he was in full tears now as he gave the signal.

Laxus rushed into the house and almost lunged at Gray until Natsu shoved a tear covered face into his jacket. He looked at Gray to find a horrified look on his face and it clicked. Natsu had finally told the story to someone.

"Shhh it's ok I am here now." Laxus said to the crying boy. This was a big step for Natsu he didn't even talk about it with Sting. The only reason Laxus knew was because Sting had told him to help explain why Natsu would need someone to keep an eye on him.

"Where is Sting?" Laxus asked.

"Rouges." Natsu whispered back.

"Alright. I am going to get him. Stay here. And gray touch a hair on his head and I will do the same to you 10 times fold." Laxus growled at Gray who was still in shock about the way Natsu's parents had died.

Laxus got Natsu to release him so he could get his brother. He made sure the scarf was ok then left. Knowing Gajeel was down the street if Natsu needed him.

"Are you ok?" Gray finally asked as Natsu curled up on the couch. Gray finally understood. He had heard about the crash. A pile of trains on top of each other. No one lived. There had been people who claimed that two boys got away but they were never found since only five people saw and they couldn't agree on what the boys looked like other than the hair colors.

"Y-yes." Natsu said in a small voice as he clung to the scarf whipping his eyes on it to dry them.

"Would you like a hug?" Gray asked sitting next to the other male. Natsu shoved himself into Gray's chest wrapping his arms around the others wasit. He felt Natsu still crying when it finally stopped he saw that the boy had cried himself to sleep. Gray couldn't help but give a soft smile to the boy as he pet the soft pink hair atop his head.

Sting bust into the house an hour later since he had to be woken up by laxus and told the story and caught up to speed.

He went into the living room but turned around and tip toed out again. Laxus looked at him funny when he exited the house.

"What?" Laxus asked.

"They fell asleep!" Sting said pointing to the house.

Laxus followed sting into the house to find indeed Natsu had fallen asleep wrapped around gray who was fast asleep his hand resting on Natsu's hair a small smile on both boys faces.

"Quick take a picture!" Sting whispered taking out his phone and snapping pictures.

"Why?" Laxus asked quietly.

"Because he's adorable! I am so printing the best picture and framing it! Oh the plans I have for this!" Sting whispered manically to laxus who rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. He was hungry and wanted to get gajeel off red alert.

**Me: I was going to make it a yaoi lemon but thought this was better.**

**Gray: I think it was a good idea. Your lemons can get…...Out of hand to say the least.**

**Natsu: I want to go back to bed. You woke me up to early for this. But yes your lemons can get out of hand.**

**Me: Oh thanks guys really appreciate the commentering.**

**Gray: Didn't someone new join our little commentary?**

**Me: Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me! A new player has joined the field! Her name is Kosyma Wolf! Say hello.**

**Koshyma: *Looks up from book* Hi.**

**Natsu: Damn girl your as cold as Gray!**

**Gray and Koshyma: Don't compare me to him/her!**

**Me: Koshyma has an account on tumblr now and will need some followers. She will help with fanfictions and things like that! Also she will hopefully be able to get are covers drawn soon so we have pictures for the storys!**

**Natsu: Yes like that Bound Dragon story?**

**Koshyma: It has its own folder and most are not allowed to be seen by under 18 years old! *Smirk***

**Me: Alright guys calm down! Read and review all the stories we are posting and follow me and Koshyma on tumblr! I am lunawolf5 and she's Koshyma Wolf! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
